narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Temetsu Soliseko
Temetsu Soliseko is a Konoha shinobi who is considered a genius amongst the ninja world. Her iq was an official 209. She is extremely loyal to her friends, family, and fellow human beings and will help out anyone in need. Appearance While being a genius, she is extremely pretty. She has long, flowing pink hair that goes down to her thighs. Although her appearance seems to constantly change, her main attire is a leather and pure gold outfit which was given to her when she developed a way to stop light without using any type of chemical or obstacle. It is a leather zip up tank top that has a gold design above the chest, with a blue gem above that. All of the buttons and zippers are pure gold as well. She has leather boots that she wears that go up to about mid-thigh height. It's pure gold boots until it reaches her knee, the rest is leather made. She's always seen with a happy and caring expression. She is often sad when she has to kill or fight someone in battle, as she loves everyone. She gets extremely angry and deadly when someone talks bad about her creations or her work. Personality Temetsu is a very caring person to everyone she meets. When someone is rude to her she simply shakes it off and continues to be nice, which makes her a loyal companion and helps her makes friends easily. She is always caring and is always trying to find a solution when it comes to helping people. Abilities Temetsu is quite possibly the smartest person in the world. Having an iq of 209 is nothing short of impressive. She is a genius in tactical and analystic battle, as well as having amazing creations in science. Also being in possession of her families kekkei tota, the Quantum Release, making her deadly in combat. Quantum Release Her Quantum Release Kekkei Tõta is extremely powerful. Being extremely powerful in terms of both offense and defense and being able to move at near impossible speeds, it makes it extremely powerful. It runs in her family along with her brother Tiuux Soliseko. She prides herself in being the best in using it, when she really knows her brother is. She is most shown using the Quantum Release: Invisible Shielding, coating herself in shielding, nearly impossible to get through. She would use this technique to trick her opponents into thinking she was invincible, throwing them off completely. Intelligence Temetsu's intelligence shoots through the roof. She is extremely tactical and analystic. Being able to tell what her opponent is gonna do and come up with multiple strategies for it. She is said to be able to come up with 5 strategies for her opponent in less than a minute, all without fail. Aside from her intelligence battlewise, she is extremely intelligent when it comes to science and creations. She was able to stop light from coming through using only a chemically made shield. Due to her amazing intelligence, she was able to make Jonin when she was only 10 years of age. She works directly from the Hokage, analysing data and what-not.